


Cassian’s Key

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Snow, Some Plot, Spies & Secret Agents, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cassian heard the clip clop of the horses as he rummaged for his key, only to find that it was horribly misplaced. He frantically searched every pocket he could, turning up nothing more than a few handkerchiefs.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous, SniperPilot





	Cassian’s Key

Of all the times for Cassian to be in London, it had to be one of the coldest, snowiest winters in recently recorded history. For what must’ve been the third time that afternoon, Cassian removed his top hat and shook the snow off of it. He’d just met with his first contact, and he was on his way back to the flat he was staying in, but it was just too far. He stepped to the side as children ran by, laughing and throwing snow at each other. Cassian was not amused. Catching sight of an hansom cab, he waved an arm as he whistled, getting the attention of the driver. 

The driver pulled up to Cassian expertly, giving a nod. He wasn’t dressed much differently than could be expected, but he was attractive, Cassian’s age, and smiled sweetly. 

“Where to?” he asked, sweeping the snow from the roof of the cab. Not that it would make much difference with how hard it was snowing. 

——

The cab pulled up to the flat and Cassian hopped out, handing far too much money to the driver and tipping his hat as he headed towards the door. Cassian heard the clip clop of the horses as he rummaged for his key, only to find that it was horribly misplaced. He frantically searched every pocket he could, turning up nothing more than a few handkerchiefs. 

“Damn!” Cassian called out to no one. He dashed down the stoop steps, chasing after the cab; it hadn’t gotten far, the snow making it more and more difficult to traverse the snowy streets. 

“Cabby!” 

Blessedly, the cabby turned around and saw Cassian running towards him and stopped. Cassian caught up, panting.

“My key. I must’ve dropped it. I’m terribly sorry. Might I look for it?”

The cabby nodded, keeping the horses in place and opening the door latch so Cassian could search the compartment. “Shit,” Cassian cursed, 

searching himself some more. “I don’t know where that damnable thing is!” 

“Have you someone else in your flat? A-a butler? Maid, perhaps?” the cabby said, catching Cassian’s eye through the hatch. 

“No,” Cassian sighed. “No one. No one I can ring, either. I’ll have to find an inn or something. This damn snow!” 

The cabby tightened his scarf and shrugged. “I’m done for the evening. If you don’t mind...humble flat, you...might stay with me? If it’s not too forward! I live alone, no one will mind. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t say such things.” 

Cassian smiled and shook his head. “Please, don’t apologize. I’d be relieved to have a place to stay the night, thank you.” 

“I must bring the cab back, but my flat isn’t far from the garage. It’ll only be a few moments.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you.”

“I’m Bodhi Rook, sir.”

“Captain Andor. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rook. Thank you again for your kindness.”

——-

Cassian blew into his hands to warm them, waiting for Mr. Rook to finish for the evening. He watched the people milling about, less and less with the heavy snow and setting sun. 

“Finished!” the cabby said brightly, appearing beside Cassian. He led the way to his flat, humming a tune. Cassian glanced about, blowing his hands again as they approached Mr. Rook’s flat. It was much more quaint than Cassian’s temporary one, but still impressive on a cabby’s wages. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to tolerate my meager cooking, Captain,” Mr. Rook said over his shoulder as he placed the key in the lock of the door. As they both stepped inside they had to give the door a push to close it against the wind. They shook the snow off as much as they could helping each other extract themselves from their greatcoats. 

“So, Mr. Rook. What is on the menu for tonight?” 

Mr. Rook grinned wickedly and pulled Cassian to the stairs. “You are, my love. It’s been too long.”

Cassian chased Mr. Rook up the stairs and finally caught him as they entered the bedroom, pulling the man into a deep kiss. 

“How much do you think they suspect?” Mr. Rook asked as Cassian helped him out of his frock and waistcoat. They kicked off their boots in unison. Mr. Rook stoked the embers in the fireplace and Cassian helped him add logs until they had a decent blaze going. 

“Less now, I think. Allowing them access to search my flat was a brilliant idea, my love. They’ll be disappointed when they find absolutely nothing.” 

Mr. Rook hummed as he kissed into Cassian’s neck, his fingers at work on the buttons of Cassian’s trousers. He licked a particularly wicked strip along Cassian’s collar bone that made Cassian moan. 

“How long are you here for?” Mr. Rook whispered. 

“Not long enough,” Cassian sighed as they both relieved him of his trousers. Cassian backed Mr. Rook to the edge of the bed and knelt in front of him, pulling at his buttons now. Mr. Rook’s fingers were carding through Cassian’s hair. 

“But we’ve a mission together? In a few months,” Mr. Rook said optimistically. Cassian tugged the trousers from Mr. Rooks legs and sighed before unbuttoning his own waistcoat and pulling his shirt over his head.

“A few months is too far away,” he pouted.

Mr. Rook removed his own shirt and brought a hand to Cassian’s chin, tilting his head up to catch his lips in a kiss. 

“It’s your own fault, you know. You’re the one that suggested I pose as a cabby to collect intel.”

“I didn’t think of the consequences, my love. Perhaps after our mission together, we can insist on a collective contract. I, Captain Cassian Jeron Andor, will hereby and henceforth only be assigned to work with one Bodhi Rook. Never to be parted, we are a matched pair.”

Mr. Rook raised an eyebrow. “I doubt that the General will allow that.” 

Cassian began kissing Mr. Rook’s inner thigh, a smirk on his lips. “No, I doubt that, too. But I do believe I was promised dinner?”

“Oh please, help yourself,” Mr. Rook stuttered out as Cassian kissed closer and closer to his cock. Cassian sucked a spot on Mr. Rook’s thigh, humming as he felt the man tremble. Cassian glanced up at Mr. Rook as he took his tip in his mouth, sucking around a bit before pulling off and placing a hand at the base of his shaft. He licked down, looking up to see Mr. Rook’s head tipped back and his mouth dropped open. 

Cassian hummed as he slid his tongue back up Mr. Rook’s cock, rubbing in a circle at the base as he knew the man enjoyed. He licked down once more, his tongue passing this time to the man’s sack and giving a suck to each one. Mr. Rook moaned, encouraging Cassian to continue his ministrations. 

Cassian returned to Mr. Rook’s tip and licked across the top before sliding him mouth down as far as he could. 

“Cassian,” Mr. Rook whispered. Cassian pulled up and went back down again, all the while his hand continued to twist at the base. The hands in his hair tightened as Cassian started pumping his mouth on Mr. Rook’s cock in earnest. He took his own cock up in his other hand and hummed. 

It wasn’t long before he worked up a rhythm, his mouth sliding up and down Mr. Rook’s shaft as he pumped himself. He sped up his pace and Mr. Rook was soon keening. It was a sound Cassian had waited too long to hear. 

“Cassian...please...my love…” Cassian pushed his mouth down as far as he could and twisted his hand, and Mr. Rook cried out, his body trembling. Cassian felt the come spurt down his mouth and swallowed hard, slowly withdrawing his mouth and bringing his hand up to pump the tip, catching the errant come as it stuttered out. He looked up at Mr. Rook, who wore the face of one thoroughly debauched. 

Cassian stood and pressed Mr. Rook gently into the mattress, his cock nudging into Mr. Rook’s thigh. 

“I’m still hungry, Mr. Rook,” Cassian hummed. Mr. Rook fluttered his eyes open and grinned. 

“Yes, I do believe you are.” 

Mr. Rook snaked his hand down to Cassian’s cock, but it was playfully batted away. 

“Very hungry.”

Mr. Rook reached a hand under the pillow and produced a small vial. Cassian frowned as it was handed to him. 

“You brute, you keep leaving me alone. What am I supposed to do?” Mr. Rook huffed. Despite having his lover fully displayed in front of him, the very idea of him pleasing himself with thoughts of Cassian was enough to make him moan. 

Mr. Rook continued smirking, bringing a hand down to stroke at himself, as if giving Cassian an idea of what he was missing. Cassian sat back on his heals and dropped the oil from the vial into his cock as he watched Mr. Rook getting himself hard again.

“How do I last even a minute without you beside me?” Cassian breathed, watching Mr. Rook rub his thumb over his tip. 

Cassian positioned himself over Mr. Rook and caught his lips, pressing his tongue into his mouth. He could still feel Mr. Rook working himself and moaned into the kiss as he sightlessly dripped more oil onto his hand and down the bend of Mr. Rook’s leg. Quite sure the vial was now empty, he ran his overly slicked hand down his thigh, sliding his fingers down to his wet entrance. 

Mr. Rook hummed as Cassian swirled a finger against the puckered skin. Cassian deepened their kiss again, sucking in a breath as he penetrated Mr. Rook. He could feel the man tense and relax as Cassian pushed in further. He swirled his finger a few times before pumping it in, the walls around him clenching and relaxing. Cassian pulled his lips back and started sucking a spot on Mr. Rook’s neck as he slipped in a second finger. 

“Yes,” he heard Mr. Rook whisper. Cassian scissored him a few times then added a third finger, which elicited a deep moan from Mr. Rook. Cassian let him adjust before thrusting in, searching for the spot that always-

“Oh Cassian!” he cried out. Cassian grinned. That was it. He fucked his fingers into Mr. Rook several times, making sure to hit his prostate. 

“Oh please, Cassian,” Mr. Rook whimpered. 

“Yes, my love.”

Cassian withdrew his fingers and wiggled up onto his elbows; he looked down into Mr. Rook’s eyes which were blazing with want. Mr. Rook let go of his cock and brought his hands up to Cassian’s head and kissed him passionately. 

When their lip finally parted, Cassian shifted his weight to one elbow and placed the other beneath Mr. Rook’s knee and lifted it up. He lined himself up with help of Mr. Rook’s hands and pressed forward slowly. They both moaned at the union, and Cassian pushed in, just enough to help Mr. Rook get acclimated. No matter how many times they’d done this, it still felt like the first: new, exciting, beautiful, whole. 

They kissed once more and Cassian pulled out slowly. He pressed back in, and smiled at the man beneath him, who fluttered his eyes closed as he nodded. Cassian began fucking into Mr. Rook slowly, giving a twist at the top to push himself in further. He felt Mr. Rook take hold of his own cock and picked up his pace, lifting the man’s leg up to penetrate as deeply as he could. 

Mr. Rook moaned until Cassian was fucking into him so fast it was forcing his breathing to be punctuated by the thrusts. With the increased and deepened fucking, it wasn’t long before Mr. Rook was crying out, come bursting between their bodies. Cassian looked down and caught site of Mr. Rook’s come and glistening tip and didn’t have to fuck much more to reach his own climax, coming with a loud cry as he filled Mr. Rook thoroughly. 

He released Mr. Rook’s leg and distributed his weight evenly on his elbows which were on either side of Mr. Rook’s shoulders. 

“I love you, Bodhi,” Cassian whispered just as their lips joined. Mr. Rook brought a hand up to Cassian’s cheek and brushed his thumb along his jawbone as their tongues pressed against each other. Cassian could feel his cock softening and withdrew, making Mr. Rook let out a whimper. They continued to explore each other’s mouths for a time before Cassian finally rolled off and flopped onto his back. 

Mr. Rook extracted himself from the bed, collecting some wash clothes and dampening them, then holding them near the fire to warm them. 

“Such a thoughtful lover you are,” Cassian remarked. Mr. Rook laughed. 

“It’s just as much for me as it is you. Besides, I don’t think I need to remind you of how cold it is outside? Our love-making has most certainly deluded us into a false sense of warmth,” he remarked, cleaning himself with one of the cloths in front of the fire. He crawled back up on the bed and started tending to Cassian. 

“Do you really have to leave tomorrow,” Mr. Rook asked sadly as he finished up and set the washcloths aside. Cassian collected him up in his arms and they lay together, Cassian running his fingers through Mr. Rook’s hair.

“No, I don’t.” Mr. Rook pushed himself up and grinned.

“Truly? You don’t? But I thought-“

Cassian pulled Bodhi down onto his chest and kissed the top of his head. 

“It’s not safe to travel. I’ll be damned if I rush back to headquarters in this mess. Besides, I really did lose my key. I’m afraid I was a bit too literal in my feigned attempt at locking myself out. I have a suspicion someone may have nicked it off me when I paid my cab fare? An expert pickpocket perhaps?”

Mr. Rook gasped dramatically. “Surely you’re not implying that it was me?”

Cassian raised an eyebrow. “That is precisely what I am implying.” 

Mr. Rook hummed, relaxing himself into Cassian. 

“It’s in my boot.”


End file.
